Eternity
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: [ONESHOT] When Katara thinks of the future, she can't help but find that Aang cannot be with her forever because he is the Avatar. She can't find comfort in anything, so she goes to Aang himself for help. R&R please! AxK


Eternity

"Hey Aang."

The monk looked up for a moment, still tired from their long journey. He slowly got up and stared at the water-bender. She seemed tired as well. "What's wrong Katara?"

She sighed. Aang noticed that her hair was undone and very wavy from having it braided all the time. Katara held back her sadness for the time being.

"Aang, you know how you will be reborn into the next Avatar?" she started. Aang nodded, not understanding where this was going quite yet. Katara took a small breath in, trying to calm down from her beating heart.

"So, you'd become a water-bender next, right?" Katara continued. Aang took a moment to ponder at this. He nodded.

"I guess so. Why?"

"Just wanted to know."

Katara stood up and started to tread away from her friend. Troublesome thoughts had come to her mind after Yue's death. She had finally realized how important life with the ones you loved had its own limits. She's learned that too many times, and yet, she still forgot to remember what she learned from it. Softly, she heard her name being called.

"Katara… what's wrong?"

"Aang…" Katara spun around and pulled Aang into a strong embrace. Aang didn't understand what was going on, but slightly enjoyed the hug. It disturbed him that his friend was being so emotional when he didn't know the reason. She hugged Aang even tighter, trying to explain the agony that was torturing her heart without words. Still, Aang couldn't understand.

"Katara… what's… wrong?"

"When you die… you will be reborn, right?"

Aang nodded slightly. "Yeah…"

"But… I won't."

Aang felt tears fall from Katara's eyes to his head. He returned the embrace. They stayed in that single position as Katara continued to spill out her worries.

"Will you forget me when you're reborn? Would you forget all about me and I'd be here alone without you?" she asked, tears running down her face. "Will I end up only a memory and stay in one place while you move on?"

"Katara…"

Aang could sense her sadness now and it made him sad too. He couldn't find any words to help heal her pain, so he remained silent. Katara wished that he would say something. Anything would've been fine, but with no words from him, she continued on.

"To think of you dying and I would die… and you'd go into a different body and I'd be somewhere else…" Katara choked out a loud sob. "It's so sad… I can't bear to say it!"

She took in a sobbed breath that was high-pitched. Her sobs soon turned into quick deep breathing. "Why can't you be with me Aang…? I love you so much—so much, that it hurts just to think that we'll be away from each other for an eternity!"

"Katara…"

"Don't say my name unless you're going to say something," Katara stated weakly. Aang pushed out of the hug, which hurt Katara a lot. He pulled on a weak smile.

"You know why we won't be separated…?"

"But we are going to!" Katara said, tears falling down her cheeks again. She didn't even bother to wipe her face, much less care about her blotchy face. Aang put the palm of his hand on Katara's face and had his thumb wipe away her tears.

"We're not…" Aang answered, smiling softly. "Because I love you more than anything in the world… and with that, we can never be separated."

More tears fell from Katara's eyes and she sobbed in Aang's arms now. Aang kissed Katara's forehead softly.

"I will always be with you Katara no matter what body I am in… because I love you."

End of Eternity

Author's Note: My first AxK fic that was justreally for... err... AxK. I was thinking of Full Moon wo Sagashite while doing this. Some of the ideas were similar to Book 4... Anyway, it does make it a bit sad that Katara will move into the spirit world and Aang will move on to a different life. Oh, the sadness of AangxKatara! However, I feel worse of ZukoxKatara because those two aren't getting off anywhere. I'm just kidding. I like both couples, they're cute.

I'm hungry,

Sammy


End file.
